Collapsible boats are well known in the boating field. Disclosures of collapsible boats are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,911,095; 2,346,081; 2,353,013; PA1 3,032,784; 3,108,295; 3,139,634; PA1 3,228,042; and 3,648,309.
A main aspect of collapsible boats is the transom area of the boat. It is important that the junction between the transom and the bottom and side panels of the boat is leak-proof. Also, it is important that provision be made to mount an outboard motor on the transoms. This is true, for the most part, because most small boats are powered by such a motor rather than by the use of oars.
Because of the continuing need for boats of this type for sportsmen and the like, improvements are always sought, and the present invention provides several improvements in the field of collapsible boats which represent distinct advances over the prior art.